wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquamarine
Aquamarine is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. A tired aristocrat who doesn't enjoy in her work and begrudgingly puts up with her coworkers. Appearance Aquamarine is a small Gem, being half the size of Steven but bigger than Gems like cacoxenites and tugtupites. She looks slightly older than most aquamarines, who have a more child-like appearance. Her blue eyes are droopy with eye shadow and eye bags. But like other aquamarines she has a round face and no nose. Her blue, half-hawk hair extends a little over her shoulders and hoops around to the back of her head. Aquamarine wears a long dress that covers her feet. It sports a blue and sky blue criss-cross pattern separated by a thick outline. The sleeves and top portion of the dress is white with a blue diamond insignia sitting at the base of her collar. Aquamarine's gemstone is located on the left side of her head. Personality Aquamarine is described in her debut post as tired and washed up. She has lost the dedication she had for her job and because she's stuck doing it for the rest of her life has made her cynical and uncaring. The blue gem often finds ways to reduce her work load by piling it up on others, most notably her pearl. She can't be bothered to do simple tasks either, such as summoning her water wings. Abilities Aquamarine has standard Gem abilities. However, as an Era-2 Gem, she lacks some certain powers such as shape shifting. Fusions: * When fused with Bloodstone, they form Parrot Wing Chrysocolla. Skillset * Water Wings: It's stated that Aquamarine has water wings, which seem to be a common ability among her type. * Keen Memory: Like other aquamarines, she has good memory and able to recall information accurately. Additional Tools * '''Wand: '''Aquamarine's wand is non-summonable. It can be flattened or bent and be worn on her physical form. When she needs it, she can whip it out into a small wand. ** '''Tractor Beam: '''Aquamarine's wand can produce a light blue tractor beam which can easily freeze, move, and throw objects. History Aquamarine is an era 2 Gem made for Dianite, one of Blue Diamond's right-hand Gems. At first, she was very dedicated to her job but time had worn her down. Now she can barely tolerate her coworkers and tries to avoid work by dumping it on others. Relationships Silver Blue Pearl Aquamarine doesn't seem to have any respect for her pearl. She often piles all of her work onto her. Trivia * Aquamarine was created because the gem she was based on is one of N.R. Wynter's birthstones. * Because she was specifically made for Dianite, Aquamarine's appearance is different from others of her type. Gemology * Aqumarine is the name for cyan to blue-green colored beryls. ** It has a chemical formula of Be3Al2Si6O18, hardness of 7 ½ to 8, and a hexagonal crystal structure. * Aquamarine gets its color from a combination of iron and Fe2+(ferrous ion) impurities. * It occurs in granite pegmatites and lessly miarolitic cavities within granites. * Brazil is the leading supplier of aquamarine. * It's the second most popular beryl variety, only exceeded by emerald. * The name aquamarine comes from the Latin words "aqua marina" meaning "sea water" or "water of the sea". * There is a lot of lore tied to this stone. ** Aquamarines were used by ancient Greek and Roman sailors, believing it would protect them from dangers at sea and sea sickness. ** In Antiquity times and the Middle Ages, people believed that the cosmos is reflected in gemstones. * Aquamarine is the official birthstone of March and used as a gift to celebrate the 16th and 19th wedding anniversaries. * Metaphysically, aquamarine is called "Stone of the Sea". It promotes calming, soothing, and cleansing, and inspires truth, trust and letting go. ** The stone inspires courage, helps anger, and releases stress. ** It's a big communication stone, assisting in overcoming fear of speaking and communicate with clarity. Gemstones Gallery Aqua-sheet.png|Aquamarine's character sheet. Affix.png|Aquamarine fusing with Bloodstone. WIPAqua.png|Aquamarine concept art. Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Beryls Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Blue Category:Era 2 Gems